


Lvům smyčku na šíj vloží láska

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (protože hranka nevěří že jde napsat tak aby šel číst), (tak tady to máš ty nevěřící mrško), D/s dynamika, Dárek k narozeninám, M/M, Orúmíjské jezero v Íránu, její OCčka, orální sex, perské romantické písně, popisy spíš decentní ale fakt to není E bezdůvodně, tři věci co jsem tam chtěla mít:
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Írán a Izrael si udělají výlet na zapadlé místo, aby tam dali průchod svým zakázaným tužbám. Romantické písně, kouzelné místo, šťavnatá sexuální scéna. Napsané jako dárek k narozeninám pro moji kamarádku.
Relationships: Iran/Israel (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Lvům smyčku na šíj vloží láska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taraadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraadin/gifts).



> Hranko, i když spolu poslední dobou moc nemluvíme, mám tě přesto pořád hrozně ráda a chci ti to dokázat povídkou na tvoje miláčky. Doufám, že jsem se trefila do vkusu. Všechno nejlepší a ať se ti v životě dějí už jen samé příjemné věci 😌

_Přijeď do města Orúmíje, setkáme se na Nábřeží mučedníků. Sbal se nalehko, a obleč se na výlet do přírody.  
– V. Ramezání_

David svíral tenhle malý papírek v dlani, když předkládal příslušníkovi na teheránském letišti svůj pas. Tušil, kam ho chce Vahid vzít na výlet. Orúmíjské jezero bylo jednou z nejkrásnějších dominant Íránu. Tedy, bylo. Podobně jako další jezera ve střední Asii vysychalo. David se divil, že z něj ještě zbylo natolik, aby Vahidovi stálo za to vzít ho tam na výlet. Vybavoval si hrůzné statistiky, které četl před pár lety v National Geographic.

Vzduch v Orúmíji byl ale nádherný. Připomínal Davidovi Mrtvé moře. Hned jako by se mu dýchalo lépe.

„Dokonce ani sionista nemůže odolat íránskému zázraku?“ ozval se potměšilý hlas hned vedle něj. David otevřel oči a než promluvil, chvíli se jen kochal vzhledem svého přítele. Írán se vždycky oblékal vkusně, a i dnes na něj byl pěkný pohled, hlavně jak mu dlouhé tmavé vlasy cuchal slabý vánek.

„Zázraku, který máme i u nás, nezapomeň,“ ušklíbl se David a podal Vahidovi ruku na přivítanou.

„U Mrtvého moře je hromada ruských turistů, tady nikdo,“ zamumlal Írán, když ho chytil za ruku a přitáhl do objetí. Objetí bylo dlouhé a pevné. Írán dokonce zavřel oči a nasál vůni Davidových vlasů.

„Copak, stýskalo se nám?“

_„Po cestě jdeš a rukou se o zeď opíráš,  
neptáš se po léku, který uzdraví nemocného,  
pro každou bolest lék ví lékař náš,  
lék na lásku – uvidět druha svého,“_

zadeklamoval Vahid. Pak dodal. „Ale nefandi si. Neskládám básničky jen kvůli tobě, tohle je stará perská píseň.“

David se ušklíbl. „A až mě budeš chtít políbit, taky vytáhneš nějakou básničku?“

„Jo,“ řekl sebevědomě Vahid. „Ale budeš si to muset zasloužit. Dáme si kávu a vyrazíme?“

Pomalu končila doba největšího poledního žáru a kavárny se v doteď ospalém městě začaly probouzet. David a Vahid si sedli u jednoho ze stolků, nechali si donést silnou kávu a chvíli konverzovali, s dlouhými odmlkami a vychutnáváním kávy a vzduchu. Hlavním tématem byly mezinárodní vztahy; člověk by sice myslel, že toho oba budou mít plné zuby, ale protože nemohli připustit, aby je někdo viděl spolu, nedostali se nikdy pořádně k drbům, tak jako většina ostatních států. Tak to doháněli teď.

Pak, po dopití kávy, se zvedli. Vahid sebral ze svého starého auta batoh a nasadil si slamák proti slunci. Docela mu to ve volné černé košili slušelo a David zjistil, že se dost těší na večer, ať už ho budou trávit kdekoli.

„Bože můj,“ vzdychl o několik hodin později. Celou tu dobu postupovali po solné pláni, kterou vytvořilo ustupující jezero, a bílá krusta jim tiše praskala pod nohami. Nikde nebylo ani živáčka a příroda předváděla naprosto fantastický západ slunce. Růžově zbarvená voda a azurové nebe tvořily, společně s Elbrusem v mlze, dechberoucí kontrast. David konečně chytil Vahida za ruku. „Myslel jsem, že to tu bude horší.“

„Na začátku minulé dekády to vypadalo naprosto katastrofálně,“ souhlasil Vahid. „Jenže pak začala vláda dělat to, k čemu je určená, a díky různým programům jsme to od té doby trochu vylepšili. Ale turisti sem pořád ještě moc nejezdí, asi si představují, že tu uvidí bahnitou loužičku nebo co. Je fakt, že dnes máme skutečně štěstí na počasí – solný vítr zažít nechceš.“

David se rozhlížel kolem. Vahidova ruka v jeho dlani byla velká a teplá a on se cítil dobře. „Spát budeme kde?“

„Uvidíš.“

Po slunci už nezůstaly na obloze téměř žádné stopy, když konečně došli k veliké rezavé lodi, uváznuvší na suchu. Už jich minuli několik, ale k téhle Vahid cílevědomě zamířil a začal šplhat po rezavém žebříku.

„Tady? No, je pravda, že být tohle v _akhiho_ zemi, tak je to žhavý trend,“ připustil David, zatímco šplhal za Vahidem. Bylo příjemné mít tolik dobrodružného prostoru jen pro sebe; David chvíli pobíhal po lodi a obdivoval výhled na jezero. Pak se přidal k Vahidovi.

Ten mezitím dotáhl plechovou bednu, do které nalámal uskladněné suché dříví, a začal připravovat jehněčí špízy.

„Občas sem chodím, když jsem melancholickej…“ vysvětlil. „Jednou tu se mnou byl Záhí, tak jsem ho chtěl pohostit, a od té doby tu schovávám dříví a trošku toho nádobí.“

„Nezasloužíme si Záhího,“ vzdychl Izrael.

„Ne.“

Večeři připravovali mlčky. Rozhovor se rozproudil až v průběhu jídla; Izrael se zajímal o novinky v Íránu, jak postupují demonstrace, a Vahid zase poslouchal jeho otrávené stížnosti na potíže s Netanjahuem. Protože jen tady, prakticky uprostřed pouště, i když solné, si mohli nahlas postěžovat na věci, které je trápily, ale se kterými by se jen tak nesvěřili někomu dalšímu.

Vahid si po jídle vytáhl vodní dýmku, že si zakouří, ale David mu sebral sirky.

„Co je? Nikde v celým Íránu nemůžu pořádně kouřit, necháš mě aspoň tady?“

„A nechtěl bys kouřit něco jinýho?“ zeptal se David provokativně, zatímco si na něj obkročmo sedl. S postupujícím večerem se už oba převlékli do svých bund, ale vypadalo to, že to oblečení zase brzy sundají.

„Myslel jsem, že naše dohoda je jasná,“ řekl Vahid, zatímco sevřel Davidovi bradu mezi prsty a donutil ho se na něj podívat, jako přísný otec plísnící svého syna. „Když jsme v mojí zemi, jsem nahoře já. Na tom nic měnit nehodlám.“

„Když ty do Izraele nikdy nejezdíš…“ vzdychl David a začal se vyzývavě otírat. „Nemluvě o tom, že když si na shromáždění OSN hážeme mincí, podezřele často vyhráváš.“

„Tak ať mi IDF konečně povolí vydání víza a neserou mě,“ zavrčel Vahid. „Bych přísahal, že si tím nějakej major vytřel pušku a vykašlal se na to. Dole budeš ty, tečka.“

Ach jé, jak těžké jen bylo pro Davida uznat něčí nadřazenost! Nenáviděl to. Na druhou stranu, jestli si dneska večer chtěli užít, někdo se podvolit musel, a Vahid měl vcelku pravdu. David se ale ovšem nedá lacino.

„Tak mě přinuť,“ zavrčel a vyhnul se Vahidově ruce, která ho chtěla chytit za kučeravou čupřinu. Zvedl se, vysmekl se z Vahidova sevření tak, že si rychle svlékl khaki bundu, kterou měl na sobě, a začal utíkat po palubě na druhý konec.

Vahid se se sakrováním zvedl a začal ho honit.

„Nepřipadáš si dětinsky, Davide?“ houkl na něj.

„Copak, starý kosti zlobí?“ šklebil se David napátek.

Vahid ho nakonec samozřejmě ale dohonil, koneckonců se na téhle lodi vyznal lépe. Chytil ho za krk a přitiskl na brlení lodi. „Koukej přestat chovat se jak nevychovanej fracek,“ zasyčel na Davida. „Úcta ke starším? Hm? Je to v Izraeli neznámej koncept nebo co?“ Škubnul rukou, ve které svíral Davidův krk. „Ty si teďka klekneš a vykouříš mi, protože to prostě říkám, jasný?“

Davidův krk byl v tak pevném sevření, že nemohl ani kývnout. „Jo,“ zachrčel Izrael.

Vahid ho chytil za vlasy a dovlekl ho ke kabině, přičemž ho celou dobu nutil jít v překlonu. Otevřel dveře do prosklené kapitánské kabiny a zabouchl je za sebou. Kabina byla vystlaná dekami a polštáři. Teplo tu sice nebylo, ale bylo jasné, že půjde snadno vydýchat.

David si přisunul polštář, na který si klekl, a začal Vahidovi rozepínat jeho kalhoty s vysokým pasem. Když byly konečně shrnuté a David se hotovil stáhnout i boxerky, chytil ho Vahid za vlasy a donutil ho podívat se mu do očí.

„V pohodě? Pokračujeme?“ Protože Vahid byl hodně věcí – jeden z nejmocnějších států na středním Východě, zbytečně prchlivý, teokracie, sarkastický pária – ale nebyl kretén.

David kývl. „Vahide, neser, víš dobře, že to jediný, co teďka chci, je udusit se tvým pérem,“ ale vskrytu duše ho potěšilo, že Vahid se nezapomněl zeptat na souhlas.

Tak tedy pokračovali; David Vahidovi stáhl boxerky a opatrně chytil jeho mužství. Olízl špičku. Vahidovi unikl vzdech. David otevřel pusu a přijal prvních pár centimetrů. Vahidovi unikl hlubší, delší vzdech. David se musel usmát. Nakonec ho přece měl v moci.

Jako by Vahid mohl slyšet, co si David myslí; chytil ho za vlasy a prudce ho odtáhl. „Nechej toho hraní a začni se laskavě snažit, nebo si mě nepřej,“ zavrčel. Zjevně si, když měl Davida takhle pěkně před sebou, vzpomněl na všechny ty nepříjemné hodiny na mítincích, kdy se do něj Izrael a Amerika společnými silami opírali. A hodlal si to teď vynahradit. „Vezmi víc.“

A David to udělal, opřel se, chytil Vahidovo mužství u kořene a začal se snažit. Byl zvyklý snášet větší tělesné nepohodlí než většina lidí, a rozhodně byl odolnější. Takže překonal dávicí reflex a snažil se polknout co nejvíc. Za tohle by ho ve Weredu asi úplně nepochválili, ale David si užíval duševní očistu, kdy mohl svou agendu, své jednání pustit z hlavy a nechat se vést někým silnějším a kompetentním. To mu ovšem nevydrželo dlouho. Jen asi půl minuty, které si Vahid bezbožně užíval, pohupoval boky a prsty pročesával Davidovy kučery. Pak se David rozhodl vzbouřit.

Pomalu se oddálil, tak aby si nepoškodil hrdlo, až nakonec vyndal celý penis z úst a jen ho držel. Mezi jeho ústy a špičkou se táhla tenká nitka slin.

„Co to je?“ řekl zamračeně Vahid. „Proč přestáváš?“

David se místo odpovědi jen vzdorně ušklíbl.

„Zlobíš, co? Tak to teda ne.“ Vahid pevně chytil jeho zápěstí a stiskl mu je tak pevně, že Davidovi zapraskalo pár kůstek. „Přestaneš, až ti řeknu, sakra, dřív ne.“

David se podíval do těch ostrých světlých očí a sklonil hlavu. Naposled ještě vycenil zuby, jen aby Vahid nezapomněl, a pak ho znovu vzal do úst.

Ale Vahid se zjevně rozhodl vytrestat ho za předchozí neposlušnost. Znovu mu zajel prsty do vlasů, sevřel je a začal ho nutit, aby polkl víc. Víc než předtím. Tlačil mu hlavou dál a dál, až měl David svůj nos zabořený v houštině černých chlupů u kořene.

„Tak je to správně, ty moje _mejdl_ ,“ usmál se Vahid.

Panebože. Rozhodně bylo vzrušující slyšet Vahida říct něco v jidiš, řeči, kterou měl David hluboko v sobě zasutou. Málokdy mluvil jidiš, nemíval k tomu příležitost, a Vahid udeřil na nějakou strunu v jeho nitru. Hned pak se začervenal, když si uvědomil, jak ho Vahid nazval.

„Hnnngh,“ udělal.

„Copak, bojíš se, že ti zlomím ten tvůj nosánek o svou pánevní kost? Neboj, dám pozor, ale příjemný to taky nebude,“ varoval ho Vahid a následujících pár minut se na Davidovi vyřádil. Ne že by byl úplně brutální, ale jeho silné ruce nedovolovaly Davidovi utéct nebo uhnout. David prostě musel klečet a přijímat, jak jen to šlo.

Vahid si zřejmě užíval, že může dát průchod svým citům a nemusí se ohlížet na zákony, veřejné mínění nebo ajatolláhy a vybíjel si frustraci, kterou dennodenně zažíval ve své zemi, která ho odmítala přijmout celého takového, jaký je, protože David by přísahal, že bude mít modřiny i zevnitř.

„Uf- už, už…“ Vahid ho konečně pustil, aby se David mohl odtáhnout. Ale David nechtěl. V první řadě, nechtěl mít od semene postříkané jediné tričko, které měl s sebou, a taky snad co začal, to dodělá.

Neodtáhl se, naopak začal sát ještě víc, zaryl Vahidovi nehty do slabin a nechal mu tam drobné půlměsíčkovité otisky. Ucítil několik škubnutí a Vahid vydal přidušený zvuk.

David se na něj prostě musel podívat, teď když měl před sebou Íránskou islámskou republiku téměř doslova na kolenou; takový pohled se nenaskytl často.

Pak se konečně odtáhl, podíval se na Vahida, počkal, až konečně otevře oči, a pak s důrazem několikrát polkl, zatímco se na něj Vahid díval vytřeštěnýma očima.

Írán se rychle nadechoval, stíral si pot z čela a sčesával si vlasy z obličeje, čímž se neúspěšně snažil zamaskovat, jaký dojem na něm zanechalo Davidovo snažení. Pak jemně uchopil konečky jeho prstů, přesvědčil se, že je David v pořádku a podíval se mu hluboce do očí, než začal recitovat:

_„Ty s lepým růstem, tvá ústa cukr sám,  
jedno políbení dej, pověz, zač se prodává,  
cena políbení tvého veliká,  
drahá jak Buchárá, Samarkand a Isfahán…“_

Izrael se začervenal až za ušima, chytil Vahida kolem ramen a naklonil se do polibku.

Vahid po chvíli přerušil horoucí polibek, aby mohl přehodit kolem Davida svou koženou bundu. Pak se, ruku v ruce, vydali ven z kabiny, sedli si na palubu a dívali se na hvězdy třpytící se v hladině Orúmíjského jezera.

**Author's Note:**

> Pozdravení i všem ostatním, kteří tuhle neznabožskou šoupačku taky rozklikli a četli; doufám, že jste si to užili i vy!


End file.
